Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział XX
''Cała wieczność przed nami'' Maldenuit był rzeczywiście potężny. Superbohaterowie nie byli w stanie nawet go dotknąć, kiedy on z łatwością atakował ich ze sporej odległości. Za pomocą swoich mocy rozwalał formacje skalne, za którymi Biedronka i Czarny Kot bezskutecznie próbowali się ukryć. W środku jaskinia okazała się dużo bardziej przestronna, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Ściany były poznaczone licznymi wnękami i szczelinami, co w znacznym stopniu pomagało bohaterom. Zanim przeciwnik zniszczył ich kryjówkę, oni już mieli następną. Bezustannie próbowali atakować jojem i kocim kijem, ale zwykle kończyło się tym, że musieli uciekać przed kamiennymi odłamkami. Musieli uważać, żeby ich nie zasypało i jednocześnie unikać magicznych promieni Maldenuitiego, co wcale nie było takie łatwe. Po kilkunastu minutach byli już porządnie zmęczeni. Biedronka spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Kota, ukrywającego się naprzeciwko niej. On skinął głową. Oboje wiedzieli, że tak nie wygrają, ale potrzebowali trochę czasu. Niebieskooka wyrzuciła jojo w górę. - Szczęśliwy Traf! - zawołała. Złapała przedmiot, który pojawił się znikąd i natychmiast przeskoczyła w inne miejsce, żeby nie dosięgnął jej morderczy błysk. Dopiero wtedy przyjrzała się trzymanej rzeczy. Ciężki, żelazny łańcuch, zakończony kłódką. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Drgnęła niespokojnie, kiedy usłyszała obok siebie głos: - To co zawsze, Księżniczko? - zapytał Czarny Kot z błyskiem w oczach. Tych cudnych, dzikich oczach, w których była zakochana od tak dawna i nawet tego nie zauważyła. Kiwnęła głową i pobiegli w dwie różne strony. Blondyn wyskoczył zza skał, całkowicie się odsłaniając. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ktoś taki jak ty ma tak słabego cela - stwierdził spokojnie. Tak jak się spodziewał, cała uwaga wroga skupiła się na nim - Czemu oni zawsze dają się na to nabrać? - pomyślał, ale nie miał czasu, żeby się zastanowić, bo Maldenuit z okrzykiem wściekłości, zaczął uderzać jeszcze mocniej. W tym czasie Biedronka zaszła go od tyłu. Zarzuciła łańcuch, który związał mu ręce, a kiedy kłódka się zatrzasnęła, dziewczyna odskoczyła w bok. - Czarny Kocie, do dzieła! - zawołała. - Dobra! - zatrzymał się - Kotaklizm! - w jednej chwili Maldenuit został przygnieciony częścią sklepienia jaskini. Superbohaterowie ukryli się w jednej z wnęk. - To go nie powstrzyma na długo - powiedział blondyn cicho - Też czujesz, że powinniśmy zrobić jakąś rzecz, ale nie wiesz jaką? - zapytał nagle. Pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. Oboje czuli w sobie dziwną energię, ale nie mieli pojęcia, jak jej użyć. - Boska moc Biedronki i Czarnego Kota to siła miłości - odezwała się w końcu, automatycznie oblewając się rumieńcem, jednak prawie natychmiast znowu zbladła - Ale... chyba oboje wiemy, że to nie wystarczy. W tej samej chwili oboje uświadomili sobie, że żeby wygrać, muszą poświęć coś więcej. Wszystko, co się wydarzyło, powoli zmierzało do tego momentu. Dawno temu los z góry zaplanował, co ma się wydarzyć. Nie można tego zmienić i tylko w ten sposób mogą uratować świat. A jednak... - Tak mało czasu spędziliśmy razem - powiedziała cicho. Czarny Kot ze swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem otarł łzę z jej twarzy, po czym uniósł delikatnie jej głowę, zmuszając ją, by na niego spojrzała. Złożył pocałunek na jej czole i przytknął do niego swoje. Usłyszeli huk i kątem oka dostrzegli błysk. Maldenuit się uwolnił. Wiedzieli o tym, ale nie przestawali na siebie patrzeć. - Cała wieczność przed nami - odparł blondyn spokojnie - Nieważne, co się stanie. Dopóki będziemy razem, będzie dobrze - uśmiechnął się pogodnie, wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Złapała ją i splotła jego palce ze swoimi. Odpowiedziała mu takim samym uśmiechem. Miał rację. Bez względu na sytuację umiał poprawić jej humor i dać nadzieję. I za to była mu wdzięczna. Trzymając się za ręce, przeszli parę kroków, by zatrzymać pod jedną ze ścian jaskini. Ich złączone dłonie zapłonęły jasnym blaskiem. Unieśli je w górę. Gdy kurz opadł, zobaczyli wpatrujące się w nich ciemnogranatowe oczy. Jeszcze raz spojrzeli na siebie i postąpili kilka kroków na przód. Cokolwiek miało się zdarzyć, nie było im to straszne, ponieważ każde z nich miało u boku tę ukochaną osobę. I razem z nią kroczyło ku przeznaczeniu. * * * Obserwujący jaskinię bohaterowie zobaczyli tylko jasny wybuch. Padli na ziemię, żeby nie dosięgnęły ich skalne odłamki. Trawa była mokra od deszczu, który wciąż strumieniami lał się z nieba. Było już zupełnie ciemno i nagle zrobiło się bardzo spokojnie. Mimo że ich twarze otulał mrok, widzieli na nich wyraźną ulgę. Więc to już koniec. Kiedy dołączył do nich Kameleon, poszli szybkim krokiem do tego, co pozostało z groty. Po Maldenuitim została tylko czarna szata, którą znaleźli wśród kamieni. Poza tym obstała się jedna skalna ściana. Gdy błyskawica przecięła niebo, wszyscy, jak na zawołanie, tam spojrzeli. - Ale przecież... - zaczęła Axelle, która, podobnie jak jej siostra, już się odmieniła. - Oni mieli go tylko pokonać... - dopowiedziała Vi, powstrzymując łzy. - A nie oddać za nas życie! - krzyknęły, jednocześnie wybuchając płaczem. Obie wpadły w ramiona Remiego, a on objął je bez słowa, ciągle wpatrując się w to miejsce. Diss wyleciał z jego opaski i z pozostałymi kwami skłonił się lekko, składając hołd poległym bohaterom. Leżeli pod ścianą, obok siebie. Dziewczyna o granatowoczarnych włosach, ubrana w strój Biedronki. Jej zamknięte pod czerwono-czarną maską oczy sprawiały wrażenie, jakby tylko spała. Wciąż trzymała dłoń ukochanego, blondyna w kostiumie Czarnego Kota. On również wyglądał, jakby śnił całkiem przyjemny sen. Jednak oni wiedzieli, że to nieprawda. Ich oczy się zamknęły i już się nie otworzą. Serca zwolniły bieg, by już nigdy nie ruszyć. Pani Agreste podeszła do syna i położyła dłoń na jego policzku. - Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni - szepnęła i zalała się łzami. Zerknęła na dziewczynę i dodała łamiącym się głosem - Z ciebie również. Nagle odsunęła się lekko wystraszona. Superbohaterów zaczęło otaczać czerwono-zielone światło. Uniosło ich do pozycji stojącej, a ich splecione dłonie powędrowały w górę. Wtedy ich ciała zaczęła okrywać cienka warstwa kamienia. Nawet bliźniaczki odkleiły się od Remiego, żeby zajrzeć. Patrzyli oniemiali na to, co się działo. Ulewa momentalnie ustała. Zza chmur wyszły gwiazdy, które oświetliły piękny, kamienny pomnik. Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Ich złączone dłonie uniesione wysoko, jakby w geście triumfu i twarze, wyrażające coś na kształt dumy, pomimo ciemności, były doskonale widoczne. Oczy, ukazane z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, wpatrywały się w jakiś punkt na horyzoncie, jakby to tam mieli się wkrótce udać. - Co się właściwie stało? - wymamrotała Axelle. - Tikki i Plagg wybrali swoich ostatecznych właścicieli - odpowiedział Mistrz Fu - Nie chcąc służyć nikomu innemu, postanowili zginąć razem z nimi. - Ale to znaczy... - nie dokończyła Vi. - Że właśnie patrzymy na ostatnich w historii Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota - odparł Oriane, powstrzymując łzy. Bliźniaczki ponownie schowały twarze w skórzanej kurtce Remiego. Ten kiwnął głową do reszty na znak, że mogą już iść, więc wolnym krokiem skierowali się do miasta. Pozostała trójka nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Remi delikatnie tulił obie dziewczyny. Nie zamierzał ich pocieszać. Słowa i tak niczego by nie zmieniły, a poza tym wiedział, że dużo lepiej jest to z siebie wyrzucić. Siostry były silne i był przekonany, że same sobie poradzą, ale nie chciał ich zostawiać. Pierwszy raz straciły kogoś bliskiego. Zawsze pogodne niezależnie od sytuacji. Teraz przepełnione smutkiem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czuły. - Gdzie oni są? - odezwała się jedna. - Poszli już - odparł chłopak cicho - Uznali, że rodzicom Marinette należą się wyjaśnienia... - To my też idziemy! - Vi oderwała się od niego. - Wierzcie mi, nie chcecie na to patrzeć - powiedział łagodnie. Axelle stanęła obok siostry i razem z nią wpatrywała się w niego - Patrzenie na rozpacz rodziców, którzy stracili swoje jedyne dziecko... to... to naprawdę boli - uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Usłyszeli wycie syren. Najwyraźniej Mistrz lub ktoś z Agreste'ów postanowił powiadomić odpowiednie służby. Widzieli, jak ratownicy zabierają nieprzytomnych porwanych. Jak usilnie próbują wykrzesać iskierkę życia z tych, którzy zamarzli razem z jeziorem. Patrzyli na to, ale nie widzieli, wciąż pogrążeni w myślach o przyjaciołach, którzy poświęcili życie, żeby ich ratować. Szarooki wpatrywał się w pomnik. - Spójrzcie na to - powiedział nagle, podchodząc bliżej. Tuż nad miejscem, gdzie stopy Biedronki stykały się z ziemią, zamiast kamienia znajdował się może centymetr kwadratowy innej, błyszczącej powierzchni. - Co to jest? - na te słowa chłopak przejechał po tym palcem. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to kamień szlachetny. - No nie wierzę - szepnął do siebie - Wiecie, co to znaczy? - zapytał, nawet się nie odwracając - Pod warstwą kamienia jest czysty diament. - Więc to nie taki byle jaki pomnik. - I dobrze. Zasłużyli, żeby się zmienić w coś bardziej wartościowego niż kamień. Uśmiechnęli się lekko, patrząc na superbohaterów. - Chodźmy już stąd - zaproponował Remi i zaczął schodzić ze wzgórza. Bliźniaczki bez słowa poszły w jego ślady. W całkowitej ciszy dotarli do rezydencji Agreste'ów. Oriane uznała, że będzie lepiej, jak przenocują właśnie tam. Siostry, nawet się nie przebierając, ułożyły się na łóżku, ale nie mogły zasnąć. Słuchały rozmowy szarookiego z państwem Agreste. - I jak to przyjęli? - A jak mieli przyjąć? - Gabriel westchnął - To był dla nich szok. Jednego dnia dowiedzieć się, że ich córka była Biedronką i że... no właśnie... była. Ale to już koniec - mówiąc to, przytulił swoją żonę, usilnie próbującą się nie rozpłakać. - I do tego wszystkiego białe miracula zniknęły - powiedziała przez ściśnięte gardło. - Co? - zapytał Remi, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Mistrz Fu twierdzi, że musiały się gdzieś zapodziać w trakcie przeprowadzki... A, no tak, nie mówiliśmy wam... Fu wyprowadza się z Paryża. Jest już stary i resztę życia chciałby spędzić w spokojniejszym miejscu. Miałam zostać nowym strażnikiem, ale zostało tylko Miraculum Żółwia. - Mistrz oddał swoje miraculum?! Kiwnęła twierdząco głową. - Na szczęście białe miracula nie są już zdatne do użytku, więc nawet jeżeli ktoś je znajdzie, to weźmie je za zwykłą biżuterię. To tak naprawdę jedyny plus tego wszystkiego. Mogliby siedzieć całą noc, rozmyślając nad tym, ale byli zbyt zmęczeni. Po północy jedyną osobą, która nie spała, był Remi. Wyszedł na dwór i wziął głęboki oddech. Od zawsze uwielbiał chłodne, nocne powietrze. Skierował się do bramy, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszał słowa: - Dokąd idziesz? Odwrócił się i zobaczył Axelle, a w każdym razie tak mu się wydawało. Zyskał pewność dopiero, kiedy zobaczył jej miraculum. - Dokąd idziesz? - powtórzyła pytanie. - Ja... mam parę spraw do załatwienia - odparł, unikając jej wzroku. - I nie zamierzasz wracać? - zapytała. Jego milczenie wystarczyło jej za odpowiedź. - Pa, Axelle - pożegnał się i odwrócił, żeby odejść, ale po kilku krokach znów coś go zatrzymało. - Zaczekaj - poprosiła, łapiąc go za rękę - Mogę... mogę iść z tobą? - Daj spokój - rzucił, ale nie wyrwał dłoni - Masz tu rodzinę, siostrę, przyjaciół i szkołę. Nie możesz tak po prostu zniknąć - stwierdził, cały czas tyłem do niej. - A ty możesz? - na te słowa zawahał się chwilę. Delikatnie oswobodził rękę z jej uścisku. - Ja nie mam nikogo - odpowiedział i szybko podążył do bramy, by chwilę potem zniknąć za rogiem. Pobiegła za nim, ale ulica była zupełnie pusta. Rozejrzała się, mimo że wiedziała, że go nie zobaczy. Wpatrując się w ciemność, szepnęła prawie niesłyszalnie: - Masz przecież mnie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach